Various types of garment protectors are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a multi-layer costume bib including a bib body with a pocket for catching crumbs, a detachable retention strap for an wears who lacks sufficient mobility to don the bib otherwise, and a waterproof medial layer disposed between an external layer and an internal layer in each of the bib body and the pocket, as well as an interfacing between the medial layer and the external layer of the pocket. The present costume bib also provides first and second members that are costume elements to encourage both youths and adults to wear the bib and to encourage the wearer to participate in entertainment activities.